


LEMON BOY🍋 - A Lucas Baker x Ethan Winters Smut Fanfic

by Eddie_Not_Found



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_Not_Found/pseuds/Eddie_Not_Found
Summary: Life can be bitter sweet and for Ethan Winters this is more true than true can be when he finds his girlfriend of 5 years has been cheating on him, moving to the Country for some space and sweetness he finds the opposite in a lemon boy that’s nothing but bitter lemon peels and sourness called Lucas Baker and it might just be the tang of life he’s been missing all this time.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. LEMON BOY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi new Lucas Baker x Ethan Winters Fanfic. 
> 
> The entire time I was listening to Lemon Boy by Cave Town which pretty much inspired this fanfic.  
> I always liked the dynamic of a love hate relationship. Of a character that’s closed off to everyone but the one they like. So I’m going to be writing this thingo. To be honest I have no idea where this is going but it feels right. Expect fluff, lots of smut and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small ship, a tiny one. On ao3 it doesn’t have many fanfics about Ethan x Lucas. So I really wanted to write one. I’m a sucker for small pairings and ships. I think there’s something really nice about them, small and intimate. Also the chemistry between Ethan and Lucas in Res7 was amazing so im surprised there isn’t more written. So this is me and my weird attempt at writing a semi-serious fanfic of them. So uh thanks for coming by, sorry for the grammar leave a kudos or a comment

He just wanted a quiet night and to probably drink more than he should, his girlfriend of five years. Mia had basically been cheating on him for three of those years, he’d walked in on them after she claimed to go to one of her “work meetings” he was going to surprise her by dropping off her lunch at work. When he’d caught her sucking some guys face off in the office of her swanky new job. Worse of all it had been her boss. 

So he did what any reasonable guy would do and packed up his house and moved a million miles away, he didn’t want to be in a place that reminded him of her and naturally moved down to the Country side. He had an estranged uncle, who of all things had left him a broken down property in the sticks In his will, he’d always planned on coming back here with Mia, fixing up the place. 

When they had kids they could play in the orchards, but now he wasn’t so sure what to do anymore. He just needed a distraction. Somewhere that wasn’t familiar or noisy like the city. He didn’t want to go to the coffee shop that him and Mia used to go to, didn’t want to lay in an empty bed knowing she was off doing God knows what. 

So here he was sitting on his ass, drinking cheap and nasty beer to get himself pissed, sitting on an old rickety fence that marked the border of his neighbors yard and his own. In the middle of an old orchard that was overgrown with weeds and rambles, far from a Country house holiday brosure it seemed like in the pictures, more like the setting for a slasher movie. Good it was as crappy as he felt. He bitterly thought to himself.

“Nice night for a stroll ain’t it?”  
He nearly fell off the fence, his body jerking in surprise and he turned around real wide eyed and stunned, there leaning against the old fence was a weedy looking boy, clad in a hoodie. Who was wearing the biggest shit eating grin Ethan Winters had ever seen. 

His instant thought was “asshole” because he could see that pearly teethed grin a mile away.  
“Woo boy ain’t you a jumpy one?” He snickered his blue eyes squinting as though he was having a private joke with himself, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Perfect, I move a million miles away from one asshole only to have another one pop right up in front of me isn’t that just peachy. 

“Well pretty boy ain’t ya gon say something? Didn’t momma ever tell ya it’s rude not to greet folks, let me start since ya don’t know yet manners. I’m Lucas, Baker.” The skinny bastard snickered. Ethan was a patient man but this rotten asshole was already starting to get on his nerves he could feel a itching in his spine. 

He raised his drink to his lips took a long sip while eyeballing the smart ass bastard in front of him. “Yeah hi my names Ethan, feel free to fuck off is that plenty polite for you?” He went back to drinking and staring at the hole in a tree trunk.  
“Oooh got a temper ain’t we pretty boy who pissed in your cereal?”

He curled his fingers against the wooden fence, not bothering to answer.  
Take the hint he thought. He felt the beer start to do its trick and loosen him up. But that idiot was still talking.  
“Well if you were going to get pissy at least boy yourself buy better beer, because this taste like shit.”  
Clink! 

Don’t tell me that asshole is really..  
He whipped around and there drinking his crappy on sale beer was Lucas, who was making a face like he was eating lemon peels.  
“Are you fucking serious?” More than angry he was shocked, so far this asshole had spooked him and was now drinking his beer, sure it was shitty beer but it was his!  
He swung his legs over to his neighbors side of the fence, pushing off the fence he got in this obnoxious idiots face.

“I said fuck off and give me back my shitty beer.” He hissed, who did this dick think he was? There was a moment of shock on Lucas’s face at Ethan’s sudden closeness, but it quickly faded replaced by his seemingly signature smirk. “Yeah, you mean this shitty beer boy?” Taking another sip of the beer in his face, his greasy looking mouth on the bottle. 

“Hey! I said give it the fuck back!” Ethan was drunk and getting antagonized by an idiot and boy was it working, a little too well.  
He didn’t even catch the sparkle in the other man’s eyes, the slight smirk of Lucas who held the beer just out of reach. “Naw don’t think I will.”

“I’m not asking asshole hand it back, I said give it!” His hands reaching towards the beer but this hooded weirdo was holding it just out reach and stepping back when he stepped forward. “Come on city boy you’re going to have to try a lot harder. Woo almost got it!” Ethan swiped at it with his arms, his desperation mounting for some reason. 

The satisfied grin on the others face just pissed him off more. What was with this guys arms why were they so long? The more he reached the further away they seemed, he made an agitated sound at the back of his throat.  
“Haha getting mad?” He sneered.

That’s when his patience snapped like a kit kat and he lunged at the skinny man looking for blood, or he would have if his drunken ass didn’t trip on several tree roots causing him to trip and slam head first into the skinny assholes chest making the, both collide with a tree. 

“W-woh muchacho,” A hand pulled him off the boys chest gripping his shoulder and he saw thankfully a tree had stopped them both tumbling down a small hill. He felt tired, the fight in his body wearing him down. Today had been a shit day at the end of a shit month and now some dick was messing with him. When he looked into the grayish blue eyes, there seemed to be something softer there, less jeering. 

“G-give..it’s my last bottle.” He hiccuped, his head was already spinning.  
His legs buckled and he would have probably knocked himself out on the tree that Lucas was backed into, if the strong grip on his shoulder didn’t hold him up right.  
“Easy, easy boy.” 

There was something that changed In the man’s tone and Ethan couldn’t quite figure it out, he suddenly sounded more playful.. “What will ya give me if I do?”  
Ethan blinked. “A knuckle sandwich.” He heard the man chuckle and the lines on his face seemed less mocking. 

“Ya ain’t getting it for free boy, ya know a grown man’s gotta...pay up for things he wants, you’re a grown man ain’t ya..” Ethan gulped and looked at the dwindling drink.  
“I don’t have anything asshole.” He said suddenly feeling much more exhausted, his head dipping down, fuck I shouldn’t have drank so much, he felt his vision getting weaker. 

A hand grasped his chin, tilting his head up and he was forced to look at the man. Lucas's eyes seemed to dilate, more black pupil than blue eyes and he was pinned to the spot by the sudden look, it didn’t look normal...it almost looked predatory and it made him swallow uneasily.  
“Well guess you can give me some of this as a little something?”  
Ethan blinked scrunching his brows as he stared at the man. “What do you mea-“  
Mmmmph! 

A mouth determined was pressed on his, the scratch of stubble on his cheeks. His eyes widened. He was being kissed, his jerk reaction making him try to step away, but a hand clasped his nape making him shiver and holding him there, he stared back heavy lidded and confused at the sudden texture of mouth and the hand warming the back of his neck, he was like a deer in headlights when the dick of a man stared him down, there was a challenge there, grey eyes intensely challenging him to walk away. 

Ethan was equally stubborn and not making the most logical choices under alcohol, he didn’t want to lose to this idiot anymore than he had. He leaned into the kiss, pinning the man to the tree with his hands on either side his chest on there’s. The surprising softness of his chapped lips, kissing away the dryness of his own. 

He heard a grunt from the man when his back hit the tree. “Mmm that’s it baby, mmm, real gentle Ethan.” Came the soft moan of the man under him letting Ethan deepen the kiss. He groaned as he got a full taste of them.

He tasted like lemon peels, tangy and salty like he’d eaten too much boiled lemon candy from his grandmas cabinet and it was hurting his mouth. It was bitter and too sweet at the same time. That fine balance between addicting and painful, he couldn’t get enough of it. It was sharp enough to cut through his hazy and drunken thoughts centering him, anchoring him to this random orchard with this jerk.  
“Mmm mmm mm why do you taste so good?” 

Ethan muttered drunkenly. He heard the man sharply intake a breath wrapping his arms around Ethan Winters, holding him so tightly..and..despite everything it was nice, someone holding him. For the first time in a long time the anger he had been holding onto since he left the city faded just a little. Instead of drinking cheap beer alone, with only the full moon as his witness he lost himself to the taste of a lemon boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Haha I wrote it sleep deprived the first chapter. It was nice. Kudos and comments please but yeah I’m really enjoying writing this so far.


	2. LEMON PIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi new chapter, tbh I don’t know what’s going on with the story there’s no massive plan. Haha but expect more lemon puns. I like writing this. Comment and kudos if you’re into this.

Eggs, milk, bacon he had procured his breakfast rations for today, he had felt like absolute crap in the morning even now his movements were slow and sluggish, I’m never drinking that much again he promised himself when he vomited his stomach up this morning or tried to, luckily he hadn’t ate anything last night but beer, but he knew breakfast, something really greasy should fix him up. 

He put his key in the door clicking the old keyhole and tried to turn the key, jimmying it. “Come on, turn already.”  
He gave the old door a kick, hearing a pleasing click as it finally opened. He sighed looking at his surroundings as he walked in, it was every bit of the dump he remembered yesterday he thought his drunk ness just made it look worse than it was but no. It was pretty crap looking. 

There was loose boards just about everywhere, the frame of the house was good but the walls looked about ready to give in, it was a classic farm house but it looked a shadow of its former self. The only thing that seemed to be working was the kitchen sink, the toilet and the stove even the electricity faltered making him buy tea candles and an old reading lamp. 

But the kitchen worked and there was pots and pans that looked userable. The old bed frame upstairs was fine just a little dusty.  
Breakfast would make him feel better about this beaten down old place, it looked about as beaten up and tired as he was. 

Maybe coming to this place had been a mistake there was so much to fix, or maybe it wasn’t he just knew that last night was the first night he had gotten a full decent sleep and what a relief it was to wake up it something that she hadn’t been a part of.  
He rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the pain there that had ghosted him all morning and got to work. 

His hands moving in a familiar dance as he got the pan ready. Cracked some eggs whisking them, toasted some whole meal bread and put the bacon on to crisp. The sound of frying eggs and the smell of bacon made him relax a little and this whole idea of moving out to the middle of nowhere seem a little less crazy, at least this...at least this felt normal. 

But in the back of his mind something was bothering him, like really bothering him, last night he remembered sitting out in the old orchard, he remembered drinking, he knew he had met someone out there but he couldn’t remember what came next, then he’d woken up tucked in bed. He knew he couldn’t have made it all the way home with how drunk he had been but he just couldn’t put his finger on what happened. 

Like there was a giant gaping hole where his memory should be. No matter how long he pondered on it. But the smell of burning quickly bought him out of his senses.  
“Shit! The bacon!” He rushed to save whatever was left. 

Ethan looked mournfully at the bacon, crispy as a cracker, he closed his eyes wondering what was wrong with him, ever since he got here he had been awfully forgetful he had nearly walked out of the grocery store earlier without his car keys if the cashier hadn’t been nice enough to stop him. 

He would have had one long ass walk home. “Get a grip Ethan.” He muttered. Well the bacon couldn’t be saved but at least he could cook himself a side of pancakes it was smart stopping by for some flour he had scored himself the last bag. He went to his grocery bag on the counter picking up the bag of flour and opening it When a sound stopped him in his tracks.

DING!  
If he wasn’t mistaken that was the doorbell, which he thought was above working, someone was all the way out here? In the middle of nowhere. Flour bag still in his hands he went to go open the door.  
DING, DONG!

“Yup I’m coming.” He was guessing it was a neighbor that was the only reasonable thought, he latched his hand on the rusting door knob gently twisting it as he was afraid it would come right off, making a mental note to replace it as soon as possible.  
“Yeah how can I help yo-“ 

He stopped the wooden door had swung open to reveal a very particular character.  
First of all he looked kind of like a tweaker, in the sunlight his skin looked way too pale, his eyes sunken in and his cheeks hollow. His icy blue eyes just made him look all the more sickly Ethan was just about to close the door when he noticed what the boy was holding. 

Lemon keel pie and from the dish he was holding it in, it looked home made. He quickly clicked two and two together and out on a polite smile for this outlandish boy.  
The boy grinned back and spoke with a drawl. “Hi I’m Lucas, Lucas Baker our farms next door. Momma wanted me to give you this.” It would have seemed like a normal introduction but Ethan was weary because there was something familiar to that voice and Lucas seemed to be looking at him like they’d already met. 

Ethan crushed his suspicions further down and put his hand out to shake. “I’m in Ethan Winters I just moved here yesterday. Please come on in I will get you a coffee or tea.” He said trying to remember his manners, the last thing he wanted was to create enemies already. From what his old uncle used to say. People talk in small towns. 

He led the stranger into his house, directing them towards a counter the entire time he couldn’t shake a weird sensation that he knew this guy, his memory wasn’t that great but it was more instinctual, like his body knew this person.  
He was still lost in thought staring ahead, clutching the bag of flour on his person when a firm hand suddenly grabbed his ass. His eyes widened and he jumped yelping in shock. 

“That’s a nice ass you got on yer Ethan, looks tasty enough ta bite into.”  
Ethan blinked in disbelief, did he hear that correctly.  
“E-Excuse me?” He croaked his voice going funny at the turn of events.  
A warm mouth pressed to his earlobes and those words of this stranger seemed to make something twist in his gut like a knife.

“I said you got a fine ass boy.” He made his words more poignant by squeezing Ethan’s ass making him hiss.  
Oh fuck what the hell! 

He turned around smacking the guys hand off his ass and covering it with one hand. As he glared accusingly.  
“Okay what the heck! Why are you grabbing at my ass? I’M A MAN!”  
The man’s eyes suddenly looked a tad more alive, but it was something that made Ethan’s stomach sink, the look was almost feral.

“Why you got something against gays?” Ethan felt backed into a corner whoever this guy was he was dangerous, the tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife and suddenly the neighborly friendliness melted like cotton candy. He gritted his teeth. 

“I’ve got nothing against gay people, you all are just trying to live your lives but I’m, I, I, I.” He swallowed roughly giving himself some room between him and Lucas, but a hand grasped his arm thin fingers flexing over his wrist making him freeze he looked down at the bony hand and back at Lucas who was starting to look pissed off. Breathe just explain Ethan. 

“I-I’m straight!” He desperately spoke.  
“Yeah well ya didn’t taste so straight when you were sucking my tongue down your throat hole last night.” He sneered.  
Oh god please tell me I didn’t, back. Don’t tell me that’s what I did last night, it all came flashing 

The orchard, Midnight, soft kisses and tongue. His throat felt constricted and tight and he dropped his bag of flour it hitting the flooring exploding and going everywhere on contact, but it was long forgotten. 

The silence that dragged on didn’t help, he could see his own breath swirling in the cold morning air and hear the other man’s breathing, caressing his face with his breath. Things were suddenly undeniably quiet, the rough texture of their fingers on him, digging into his arm, half stroking half squeezing it. 

“I-I was drunk I d-didn’t..”  
He was real close, was he this close to him before? Close enough Ethan could see the lines on his face and count the eyelashes on his lid and that made him really nervous suddenly.

“We can always try it when you’re sober pretty boy.” He softly spoke under his breath. The assholes tongue licking over his top lip like a nervous habit that he didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m thirsty, are you thirsty?” He asked trying to derail whatever this was. The skinny boy following him as he backed away. “Oh yeah I’m real thirsty.” The man grinned getting in Ethan’s space his hand still holding Ethan’s arm like he was a spooked horse. Ethan got the context straight away and started to panic. 

“Wait but I” Ethan began.  
“Quit yer fussing.”  
“Please just stop I.” 

Bang! Hands slammed down on the counter to the left and right of him caging him against it the man leaned in his shoulders brushing Ethan’s as he spoke hotly into his ear almost spitting “This ain’t gon turn out the way you want boy! Now hold the fuck still.”

“W-wait..”

“Mmmm”  
A soft open mouthed kiss pressed to his neck making him tremble against the counter he could feel the hair on his arms stand up at the warmth of a mouth on the tendons of his neck, as kisses tumbled out of the man’s mouth soaking his neck in warmth, he let out the barest softest whine at the wet contact, each trailing kiss drawing a new sound, he found himself staring at the ceiling more of his neck exposed. It was intimate, being kissed there, it felt personal.  
“Ethan mm your skins real salty, makes me want to nip ya. Just like this.”

“A-Ahh!” He groaned his eyes half open when teeth scraped his neck just barely. He couldn’t breathe what was this asshole doing to him? His stomach was doing loops. His hands were shaking. This was bad for his pre-hangover head. The sensation of teeth on his neck, the overwhelming scent of lemons coming from the boy. It was making him feel woozy. “L-Lucas.” He breathily said. 

“Etha-“  
“Lucas Momma wants us home.” A voice called as a short haired woman walked into the kitchen, Ethan went to turn to look at Lucas, but he was already off Ethan and leaning against a counter like he did nothing wrong. The spot where he kissed still tingling, he resisted the urge to put his hand there as though she could see it. 

“Oh sorry for the intrusion just getting my air headed brother, Ethan took in her appearance she was an attractive woman, her short hair framing her face nicely and she had a look in her eye that was friendly and warm far from her brother.  
He found himself smiling a real smile at her little jibe. She offered her hand to shake.  
“I’m Zoe, me my brother and our family live just over on the next farm. 

You should pop in for a chat some time. I’d stick around more but I gotta get back home plenty of chores to do. She had this friendly vibe that just relaxed him. He took her hand in a firm grasp and shook it glad for some normal human contact. “I’m Ethan, I might take you up on that offer it’s nice to meet you.” His lips dipping into a sincere smile. 

But it faltered slightly when he saw the look Lucas was giving him, the boy was looking to be sulking his arms crossed and his lip pouting but when their eyes met he gave him a smirk, mouthing something that made his blood run cold.

Y.o.u.r.e. M.i.n.e. B.o.y. The cherry on the cake was when this gross looking man started making jerking motions with his hands. That made Ethan red in the face.  
Long after they left he found himself sitting on the kitchen floor. From the look in that assholes eyes he wasn’t going to let this go. 

How did he fuck up already he’s only been here for two days and he’s already went around kissing boys. Especially kissing one that seemed like a crack head psychopath and smelled like lemon key pie.  
“Oh I’m fucking boned.” Ethan moaned his head falling into his hands. Today was just getting better and better and it was only 8:30 am in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you like this weird piece of writing.


	3. LEMON RIND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my most popular fanfic, in fact it’s probably the least popular fanfic I’ve written. But funnily enough it’s one of my favorites to write. I think this one is more for self gratification than views. So heck maybe I will just continue it. Enjoy it. Gives kudos and comments if you like it but yeah. I actually really love writing this fanfic.

A sensible man would have explained the situation. But after fucking up as bad as he did, he didn’t dare go back to that orchard spot or anywhere that he could possibly by chance run into Lucas Baker, that would be less than ideal. 

The bags under his eyes has bags, he’d spent all night focusing on kissing that lunatic and was currently standing in a grocery isle in front of a bottle of lemon tea zoning out. Catching himself in the glass and his spaced out look he pointed at his reflection and spoke firmly.

.“You’re not here to play hide the tongue in some psychos throat concentrate.” Ethan sighed. He felt a billion years old, he had just gotten out of a relationship. Why’d he have to go kissing strangers. He could remember the look they gave him, it wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

It had been deranged, but maybe that was his memory twisting it. Maybe he was taking it out of proportion but Ethan had a penchant for trusting his gut and Lucas Baker was no good. 

“Oh, ohh get me the gummy bars, ya know. The red ones!” Ethan either had impeccable timing or incredibly bad luck. He inwardly groaned there was no mistaking who it was it had to be Lucas, he grabbed the nearest packet of iced tea and jammed it into his basket hurrying. 

That voice hadn’t sounded far off. He bent down low so that he couldn’t be seen through the isles as he held onto the shelf creeping along. A confrontation right now would not be good anything to do with that psycho would not be good. He crawled along, his back ached begging him to get out of this position but he knew better than to just stand up and dilly dally in a store this small. 

If he was strategic he could avoid them, he came to the end of the isle and looked left and right peeking around the corners into the next isle back thankfully there was nothing but bewildered customers looking at him like he lost his damn mind.

“Yeah I know I look nuts.” He spoke harshly, Lucas had him looking like a maniac.  
He sighed moving quickly to another isle, he was getting closer towards the exit, just a few more isles when he remembered something. He was completely out of tinned peaches. He stared at the check out counter longingly. Escape was just a handful of products away. 

He could just leave. Have the cashier scan his items and avoid all confrontation. But for seven years he hadn’t been without tinned peaches maybe the city had spoiled him but he had no intention of eating dry cereal without any tinned fruit. He sighed crouching down and turning around, back into the fray. His back would not thank him later for all this crouching.

In his mind he knew this was stupid, in fact he knew that it was probably more than stupid. He was quite vividly questioning his sanity.   
He was cautiously stepping through the isles checking each end, watching every corner. He passed the cereal isle with its rather bland but comfortable selection cursing inwardly when the tinned fruit wasn’t stocked in this isle either. 

It seemed the small store in which he thought was almost quaint had become an obstacle with its zany placement of goods and his pressed for time. He could feel himself starting to panic, his heart beat felt so loud he swore it was pounding in his ears, this felt like the worst stealth mission set on extra hard. 

The cheesy store jingle was no longer humorous but a count down before the found him, the isles seemed both too short and too numerous, he felt like they would turn up at any moment and catch him crouching like a dumbass. 

It felt like he had explored give or take about one hundred thousand isles, maybe it was the tension that made it seem like he had been in the store for hours, but sweat was pooling on his lower back, his feet ached and his legs felt like they were stilts he knew his body would pay for this dumb idea. 

He could have cried tears of joy when he finally turned into the isle of tinned goods, was this was what heaven looked like? He made his way over the isle scanning the names of the goods, tuna, peas, corn, mushrooms, peppers, his eyes reading each label carefully. He was looking for peach halves, they weren’t as juicy as whole peaches but they took out the effort of cutting the peaches up themselves. 

Pickles, canned hotdogs, mashed potatoes, it seemed like they had every canned good in the store. He sighed running his hand over some canned goods. Damn where were they? He was just about on the verge of giving up and going home before his eyes saw a singular random can sitting on a high shelf. Eureka! Oh thank god, they have normal tinned food here. He straightened up his back allowing the stiff muscles some relief. As he sighed in happiness, he reached towards the single stacked can. 

Just as he placed a hand in the can someone else’s hand grabbed his seemingly reaching for the same can. He paused as he accidentally ended up getting his hand held. Are you...are you kidding me? He went to tug the can out from them, but their hand was strong. 

“G-give me the can! Soon the hand was holding his and half the can.   
“L-let go! I seen it first!”  
A voice wracked back. “First grabs, first dibs. You let go!”

There was a tug of war between them, he’d never fought someone over a can of peaches before but he would be damned if he let them have it. He grunted with effort, gripping it like it was the keys to paradise. Yanking with all his might.

CRASH! The person on the other end must have collided it’s the shelf as it rained peas and corn cans over him. He let go of the can as they yanked back to fend off the mountain of canned goods which nearly gave him a concussion if his hands hadn’t been up. As the mountain stopped, he could see the person through the shelf and gave them the meanest glare he possibly could. 

“That was mi-“  
“Ethan?” That one word seemed to make his body go numb.   
There was a pause, he couldn’t see who it was properly but he knew the way those ice blue eyes crinkled, like the person behind the shelf was smirking a smug fucking grin. Matched with the way the voice seemed to roll his name in their mouth like they were pleased to see him. 

“FUCK!” He grabbed his basket not bothering to answer the stranger behind the other end of the shelf he bolted to the edge and turned.  
SMACK! His face crashed into a warm chest. He stood there shocked, his cheek pressed against a soft cotton shirt. It smelled like lemon rind and earth. 

“Cozy?” Came the harsh twang of a voice making him realize exactly what he was doing. He threw himself off them, ready to give them a piece of his mind when his foot rolled itself on a can of Tin food. He could only let out a small gasp as he went rocketing back. He closed his eyes ready for a nasty meeting with the floor when a hand grabbed his shoulders holding him place and leaving him dangling and at the mercy of the man holding him. 

One strong hand grabbing his left shoulder, he looked up ready to thank them when it was none other than Lucas Baker! Who was sneering at him. “What’s the rush pretty boy?” He looked every bit the crackhead Ethan remembered him as, except if possible he looked even more disheveled, his cheeks more hollow, the bags under his eyes more pronounced, the thinness of his face and ugly jeer. That disgusting excitement that lit up in those cold eyes.

This could not have gone worse, Ethan bitterly thought, he tried to brush off their hands on his shoulders but winced when their grip dug into him. Avoiding their gaze.  
“O-Ow, damnit let go already!” How the fuck could someone so skinny be so strong he thought to himself trying to pry their fingers off him but with no luck. It’s like they were welded to his shoulders. 

He looked at their solid chest. Their throat. Anything to not look into their eyes. But when they refused to let go, he started to feel himself getting angry.   
He growled at them, shy of snapping his teeth at this moronic idiot. But then he stopped moving when he met their gaze. They liked this, him struggling like this. It was like they getting some sick high off it, he could see it in the widening of their pupils and the glint of their teeth grinning at him. 

“Aww come in Ethan don’t be like that!”  
With a inhuman amount of strength they flipped him making his back crack into a shelf the whole thing wobbling like it was going to topple over. He yelped his body had really been put through the motions today. His eyes wetting around the edges he held in a sharp hiss of pain. “That hurt asshole let me the hell go!”

They were in his face, their gaunt hollow appearance close enough he could see the specks of dirt on their face, their grey blue eyes cloudy. They spoke softly but it was a threatening kind of softness. “Ain’t you city fuckers have any manners.” They looked like they were high, their pupils didn’t look natural and there was a wetness to their face, like they were sweating too much. 

He could count the veins in their eyes strained from something, whatever he said dying in his throat. His stomach felt like a washing machine on spin cycle. It was very rare he run into many people that could scare him into shutting up. But something was really wrong with Lucas Baker, it didn’t feel like a normal reaction the way he could switch to violence so easily. But there was also this feeling this chill when they get close. 

“P-please just give me the p-peaches so I can go.” He said breathlessly, it felt dangerous to even breathe like they would snap.   
He saw that shit eating grin spread on their face, the stubble almost scratching his face. “Aww Ethan I cant give you my peaches. Finders keepers, to make their point they backed away but it was still in a way that made his heart sink as he saw their slimy looking tongue lick up the side of the can. 

Oh fuck I don’t want the peaches he thought sullenly.   
“See I licked it to claim it.” He sneered childishly, making Ethan clench his fists. He opened his mouth, but they were suddenly on him again their body slamming into his and pinning it against the shelf their voice tingling in his ear. “Just like this is mine.” His breath hitches as that disgusting tongue curls in the delicate shell of his ear.   
“Mmmm!”

He almost snapped the cheap plastic handle of his shopping basket, he was holding it so tightly. It was hot and too wet, like a snail was sliding on the inside of his ear lobe wetting the delicate shell. He squeezed his eyes shut begging it to end quickly.   
But then a hand pressed on his lower stomach, feeling...feeling him up!  
He groaned, it rumbling deep down from his stomach. 

The texture of their rough fingers on that exposed strip of stomach. It wound something up inside him as he stared, open mouthed and stunned as a fish as they eyed him with something akin to possessiveness. Oh god he was being sexually harassed over a tin of peaches! A thumb stroked further down touching the waist band of his jeans making him jerk further back into the shelf, but there was no room to escape. 

His eyes dropping down to their fingers feathering the tip of his band in the middle of a store! He heard a soft chuckle and looked at them with as much desperation as he could muster. Watching the way their eyes changed in the light. “P-please don’t!” His words breathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you want more?  
> Or is this too weird lol. Seriously tell me if you like it, throw down a comment I read all of them.  
> I highly recommend you listen to the song when reading this. 🍋  
> Lemon Boy by Cave Town 
> 
> P.S Excuse the Grammar problems, also this was longer than I expected.


End file.
